


Paperthin Hymns

by Spacekiddo0



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Daryl - Freeform, Daryl Dixon/You - Freeform, F/M, Protective Daryl Dixon, apocolypse, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacekiddo0/pseuds/Spacekiddo0
Summary: You’re just a girl from Texas who used to be a tattoo artist before the world ended. you met a group from atlanta and live with them on Hershel Greene’s Farm but you’re too afraid to connect with the group because you want to avoid the heartache that comes from losing people.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/You, daryl dixon/OC - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Back story (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m still trying to decide if i want this character to be OC or y/n haha so please give me some advice

you were by yourself for a long period of time. just a tattoo artist from a small town in Texas  
You were only 22 when the world ended  
you had gone through a lot growing up.  
you came from a family of 5 and you were the only girl.  
Your brothers were protective of you but mainly your little brother. 

you were with them when everything started but that changed quickly..  
it was a hard adjustment and you still hadn’t gotten used to it. losing your little brother was the hardest. you were only 5 years apart and you were very close. but overall your brothers helped you through everything. especially when you lost the two people closest to you  
the two people you thought about the most 

shortly after you had lost your family you ended up finding a group in atlanta but you distance yourself from them because you’re too afraid of the pain that comes with losing someone again.


	2. Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven’t decided if i want to do OC or y/n lol

although you had mostly kept to yourself you still helped the group in anyway you can and all you asked in return was some privacy.   
when you had woken up you left the farm to go hunting   
you knew you wouldn’t catch much if anything but you needed to be alone for a bit.   
you brought your pack of cigarettes with you. you had been a smoker for quite a long time but addictions aren’t any easier in the apocalypse. 

luckily there weren’t any walkers nearby but you also couldn’t find any food so you decided to head back to the farm and tidy up your tent for when you decided to head to bed. 

your tent was located far away from everyone else’s. as much as rick and shane disapproved of you being so far you really didn’t care and you didn’t mind only having one neighbor   
Daryl Dixon.   
he was a lot like you. quiet and mysterious and also had a dark past from what you knew.   
you liked that he wasn’t one for talking   
but in your case you just hadn’t gotten to know anyone in the group very much. you’ve always been shy 

you instantly noticed your belongings were out of place when you walked into your tent.   
the pictures you had slept next to were scattered around as if someone had been touching them and something you had kept secret was taken from your tent along with some clothes. 

you flew out of your tent and stormed over to the women washing the groups clothes 

“Who went into my tent” you barked out at them 

they all started at you in shock. you hardly say anything much less yell   
Carol shyly nodded over towards your clothes that were hanging on the clothing line next to them   
“i figured they could use a good wash. I didn’t mean to intrude or upset you” she said nervously not wanting to further upset you   
“did you see anything else in there” you asked 

Carol didn’t say anything but she brushed her hands off on her pants and handed you the stuffed animal you had kept in your tent “I thought it gotten misplaced. maybe one of the kids had accidentally brought it in there- i’m sorry”   
you said nothing but snatched the doll out of her hands and turned back to go into your tent 

you didn’t come out for hours.   
you didn’t like confrontation and you had made a huge scene in front of everyone   
all of the camp saw it.   
no one knew much about your past other than the fact that you had brothers and you were an artist. 

you never let anyone know that all you had in your backpack was an old battery operated iPod, some old pictures, your house keys, cigarettes, quite a few lighters, a hunting knife, a sketch book and some pencils along with the few clothes of yours you had packed.   
the doll you had freaked out over was all you truly cared about   
your fuzzy Curious George doll.   
you slept with it every night but you swore you’d never let anyone know why. 

that day you were just in your tent sulking. you used your iPod for the first time since the beginning and hugged your doll and cried.   
you didn’t want to see anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s still dragging on a bit but i’m trying my hardest to figure out how i want to play out the beginning. i’m trying to give some context to her life before and why she’s going to be how i plan on making her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is the first fanfiction i’ve written since i was 12 lol so please excuse me if it’s a bit dull at first. i’m trying to think of a good way to start the first chapter. i hope you guys can enjoy this and distracts you from the world around us


End file.
